3font1
by SubaruShiro
Summary: Un jour quatre amis se rencontre. Ils font un pact le jour même comme quoi que si un jour ils ne seront plus que trois tous devait se séparer. Cela arrive. Ils tiennent le pact mais se rendent compte d'une chose. Ils ne peuvent vivrent sans les autre.....
1. Chapter 1

Saiyuki 3 1

Dans un parc, au milieu de l'après midi, un jeune homme brun aux yeux vert, est mélancolique. Après s'être séparait de ses amis qu'il considérait comme sa petite famille, notre petit bonhomme se sentait seul. Il répondait au nom de cho Hakkaï, et cachait sa tristesse avec un sourire des qu'il voyait quelqu'un. Depuis déjà 3 ans, il venait dans se parc, s'asseyait au même endroit attendant des nouvelles de ses amis, mais jamais personnes ne lui en donnait. Tout ce qui rester de ses amis étaient ses souvenirs, et une boussole magique qui lui avait était confier par la personne qu'il aimer. Il lui avait dit d'y faire attention comme à la prunelle de ses yeux, avant de se jeter dans le tas des ennemis et de disparaître à jamais. Plus tard, les rumeurs qui traînaient, disaient que l'un du membre de Sanzo Ikko étaient mort en Héros. Hakkaï se refusa d'y croire mais la tristesse et le désespoir eurent raison de lui. Il pleura longtemps la « mort » de son bien aimer sans qu'il n'est eu le temps de lui dire les quatre mots qu'il avait sur le cœur « Je t'aime Gojyo ». Notre bureaux des coeurs s'en voulait de ne pas lui avoir dit plutôt, et maintenant il s'était jurer de ne plus tomber amoureux.

Pendant ce temps, dans une petite maison au bort de la plage, ce trouvait un jeune blond qui fumer sa 13104ème cigarettes, depuis qu'il avait emménager. Toujours planter à son éternelle fenêtre, Genjo Sanzo se replongeait sans cesse dans ses souvenirs. Quand il n'était pas collé à sa fenêtre, n'y plonger dans sa baignoire, il arpentait la plage de long en large à la recherche de ses amis. Tous les jours, il faisait la même chose du matin au soir. Après avoir rompu les liens qui de ses amis, Sanzo entreprit sa route seul. Malgré le calme qui régnait, notre jeune ami ressentait un silence trop que pesant à son goût. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais le fait d'avoir enfin le silence, se qu'il désirer le plus au monde, lui fît remarquer que se n'était pas si super que sa. Sa commençait a lui maquer de ne pas défouler sa colère sur son primate ou même sur le coureur de jupons. Notre petit Prince repensait à Gojyo et sa drague à deux franc et demi, à Goku et son envie de manger à chaque seconde, et à Hakkaï avec qui nombre de fois il s'était confier lui avait demander des conseils et avait partager des moments de joie et de tristesse. Comme la perte de Gojyo. Sur cette penser, il serra les points, et alla dormir.

Au même instant, un jeune garçon châtain aux yeux d'or, se promène dans la rue. Balayant du regard l'horizon, ce petit être aux yeux d'or, relate son passer avec peine et tristesse. Ce jeune garçon répondant au nom de Son Goku, repenser à ce terrible jour où Sanzo, Hakkaï et lui virent Gojyo se faire enlever par Homura et Kogaji, lors d'une bataille entre le bien et le mal. C'est alors, qu'il releva la tête et se promit pour la 299ème fois de revoir Sanzo et Hakkaî pour rechercher et r'amener Gojyo avec eux. Mais comment les retrouver ? La était le point de chute pour son plan ! Tant pis ! Il fallait essayé à tout prix. Il regarda l'heure, et s'aperçut qu'il était 23h45. Il décida qu'il valait mieux se coucher, et seulement demain il commencerait les recherches pour revoir ses amis et retrouver Gojyo par la suite. Il rentra chez lui, et décida d'aller rejoindre morphée. La nuit fût agitée pour le primate. Il revoyait sans cesse l'enlèvement de Gojyo, sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoique se sois pour le sauver. Se connaissent il se mit à penser à se qu'il pourrait bien faire en attendant que le sommeil pointe le bout de son nez. Il alla se préparait un sandwich thon mayonnaise et une tisane puis commença à écrire ses nombreuses stratégies, pour son plan. Et c'est en mettant le dernier point de sa surprenante idée, que le primate s'endormit passionnément.

A cette même heure, dans un ancien hôpital désaffecté un brun se faisait prier de ne pas se faire tuer, par un beau jeune homme aux cheveux rouges. Ce dernier comme vous pouvez en conclure était le fameux Sha Gojyo l'adolescent qui avait était kidnappé depuis maintenant 3 ans, dans un hôpital ou les murs et plafonds menacer de s'écrouler à tout bout de champs. Et c'est dans un hurlement soudain, que le jeune yenchid (perso inventer) tomba à terre, avec comme seul conseil de ne pas oublier son ultime cigarette. Le brun pris les jambe à son cou et détala comme un lapin de la pièce n'oubliant pas de fermer à double tours dernière lui. Le coureur de jupons enfermer depuis 3 ans, repensa à ses amis, et se rappela qu'il n'avait pas briser contact avec eux. Malheureusement, il n'avait n'y papiers n'y crayons n'y crédit donc il ne put envoyer des appelles aux secours. En fait à y penser il n'avait plus rien, c'est comme s'il avait brisé contact par ses propres penser. Cela le découragea, et il préféra dormir, plutôt que de se rappeler de mauvais souvenirs. Il ne put pas s'en empêcher pour autant et repensa à Sanzo, Goku, et à son petit Hakkaï toujours souriant quoi qu'il advienne. Cependant, il ne réalisa pas qu'à chaque fois qu'il penser à Hakkaï, son cœur battait la chamade et il entrer dans une transe soudaine. Serait-il tombé amoureux ? Il ne le savait pas lui-même.

Le lendemain, dans un parc, un jeune garçon s'assit près d'un arbre, et daigna à regarder la foule qui passait. Soudain, il crut apercevoir, Goku se baladant le regard ailleurs. Il alla le voir, l'appela, et s'aperçut que c'était bien lui. Mais malheureusement, ce dernier ne le reconnaissait pas. Il lui rappela qui il était, et Goku ne put s'empêché de lui sauter dans les bras.

Show must go one !

Voila c'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! Sa vous a plus ? Non ? Laisser moi une review pour que je sache Merci d'avance.

A bientôt.

LolaMalefoy.


	2. Chapter 2

Salut dsl de l'attente mais les cours on reprit et je suis interne mais je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre

On commence toute suite par les réponse aux réviews du chapitre précédant mais avant je tiens à souligner que se qu'il y a en parenthèse italique vous pouvez vous abstenir de le lire.

C'est partit avec notre première reviewveuse :

Yatsuko la Fleur des Enfers merci ta review j'espère que la suite te plaira mais je poste mais chapitres quand je les ai écrit sur feuilles et réécrit sur l'ordi. Donc sa va mettre plus de temps dsl faudra être patiente kiss.

Nekochan Miharu merci ta review j'espère que la suite te plaira pour les chiffres de cigarettes je n'y peut rien si Sanzo en fume 12 par jours mdrrr tu verra dans ce chap. J'écris comment il fume ses clopes mdrrr kiss.

Les Folles Rieuses merci ta review j'espère que la suite te plaira pour le fait des retrouvailles de Sanzo je ne c pas encore si je vais le mettre dans se chap. Je vais y réfléchir et tu constateras par toi-même mdrrr kiss.

Et voici le chapitre 2

A dix heures du matin, un petit Prince se leva et alla dans la salle de bain. Une heure plus tard il en sortit tout beau tout propre, et se faufila dans la cuisine. Il s'y prépara du bacon des oeufs à la coq, quand quelqu'un frappa timidement à la porte. Il alla ouvrir, et s'aperçut que c'était des mômes d'à peut près dix maximum. Il leur demanda se qu'il pouvait faire pour eux, et un gosse lui demanda s'il pouvait lui ramener leur ballon de foot qui était sur son balcon. Sanzo alla le chercher et leur conseilla d'aller jouer un peur plus loin. Les gamins ne se firent pas le répéter et détallèrent à toutes jambes comme des lapins. Sanzo ferma la porte e se reporta à son déjeuner. Après avoir terminer une autre personne toqua à sa porte. C'était son facteur qui apporter son courrier habituel. _(Le journal du matin) _Il jeta un juron avant d'ouvrir. C'est lorsque Sanzo regarda une lettre avec une écriture penchée mais lisible qu'il exhiba son tout premier sourire depuis qu'il avait emménager. Il fit son éternelle tour du matin _(sur la plage)_, lorsqu'il bouscula quelqu'un. C'est quand une des autres personnes qui était avec lui parla que notre moine releva la tête et les reconnut. Oui en effet quand le châtain se releva un de ses amis prononça ses mots « Tu pourrais regarder ou tu va Goku » puis il avait rit. Cela paraissait si irréel, mais pourtant ils étaient bien la devant lui. Le primate, le coureur de jupon et le bureau des cœurs se parler, ressassant leurs souvenirs les plus rigolos.

« Goku, Gojyo, Hakkaï ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

Est-ce que l'on… Sanzo ? répondit Goku

Sanzo ! Sanzo ! Sanzo ! Sanzo ! SANZO !

Hein ! Quoi ? Mais qui m'appelle ! J'arrive !

Sanzo je sais que tu es la ouvre moi il pleut, et il fait un froid de canard ! Sanzo réveil toi !

Qui c'est ? » Ouvrant la porte notre petit Sanzo mal réveillé n'eut pas de peine à la reconnaître !

« Kenzenon ? Mais que faite vous ici à deux heures du matin ?

S'il te plaît Sanzo je t'expliquerait plus tard ! Pour l'instant est-ce que je peux entrer ?

Oui bien sur !

merci »

Une fois arriver dans la salle à manger, Kenzenon s'aperçut de la tenue du jeune blond. Il portait juste un caleçon et avait enfiler un peignoir par-dessus ses épaules. Son corps si bien dessiner ses muscles si parfait sa peau blanche si craquante s'ajouter à ses merveilleux yeux améthyste et ses cheveux blond qui le rendait beaucoup plus craquant qu'a l'ordinaire. Quand Sanzo réalisa comment il était vêtus devant sa patronne, il ferma son peignoir et eu un regard gênait. Kenzé lui expliqua qu'elle avait besoin de lui et de ses autres collègues. Elle croyait qu'ils étaient tous ici, mais vu la demeure elle comprit tous de suite qu'elle s'était trompée. Sanzo vivait seul et maintenant il fallait qu'elle retourne affrontée la pluie et se vent glaciale qui régnait dehors. Sanzo regarda sa montre il était presque 3heures du matin et lui proposa de dormir ici et de continuer demain. Au départ elle refusa gentiment mais quand elle vit qu'elle n'avait pas le choix elle accepta et Sanzo lui montra sa chambre d'ami. Le reste de la nuit se passa calmement. D'un autre côté, deux amis viennent de se retrouver. Ils parlent de leurs passer depuis qu'ils ont coupé les liens. Tout deux se compte que Goku était tombé amoureux de Sanzo et qu'il avait peur de la suite si Sanzo l'apprenait et qu'il ne l'aimer pas donc c'est pour cela qu'il n'avait rien dit. Ils décident de rechercher les autres et commence par Sanzo choix logique d'ailleurs. Pendant ce temps, dans une chambre, un jeune homme réfléchissait à voix haute. Il ne s'aperçut pas qu'une tête aux chevaux rouge était entrée dans la chambre. Ce n'est que lorsque l'homme prononça « c'est pathétique » que Sha Gojyo releva la tête. Ils demeurèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes qui parurent des heures. Puis quand Kogaji avança, avec un sourire en coin, Gojyo se mit sur sa défensive. En plus de temps qu'il lui fallut pour dire ouf, Kogaji se jeta sur Gojyo et commença à lui enlever son T-shirt. Malheureusement pour lui, Gojyo l'envoya valser à l'autre bout de la pièce. Apparemment, se serais plus dur qu'il ne l'aurait prévu. Il essaya plusieurs fois, et fut toujours expulser part Gojyo. Il partit et Gojyo se mit à réfléchir. Pourquoi Kogaji réagissait-il comme sa ? Il revit la tête d'Hakkaï la veille de se fameux et terrible jour. Il voulait lui dire quelque chose d'important et Gojyo lui avait dit de remettre cette discution à plus tard. Et maintenant, il ne pourrait plus savoir ce qu'il voulait lui dire.

31 jours s'écoula, 996 cigarettes furent fumer 90 tours sur la plage et toujours aucunes nouvelles de Kenzenon. Sanzo commencer vraiment à s'ennuyer de se calme trop pesant. Il aurait tellement aimé que son primate soit entrain de s'énerver contre l'ancien coureur de jupon pour les baffer de son éventail. Il aurait voulut avoir aussi Hakkaï pour lui demander de l'aide ! Mais malheureusement personne n'était présent. Il était 10 h 20 et Sanzo fumer sa troisième et dernière cigarettes de la matinée. Soudain on frappa à la porte. Notre mystérieux gamin, alla ouvrir au facteur. Mais malheureusement ce n'était pas lui. Il était brun aux yeux verts et devait mesurer 66,96 pouces. (1m70) Il ressembler à Hakkaï sauf que ce n'était pas lui. Sanzo le regarda longtemps, avant que le brun ne coupe le silence. Il lui demanda de l'aider de toute urgence. Sanzo lui demanda quel genre d'aide, et le jeune brun lui expliqua qu'il n'avait plus de maison à cause d'un incendie. Le petit Prince l'invita à passer la nuit ici et le jeune acquiesça et le remercia. Il fit un manger pour deux, et les garçons mangèrent en silence. Pendant ce temps, au nord-Est, deux amis se retrouvent dans un bar, pur boire un verre et discuter. Il devait être 10h40 quand Goku s'exclama qu'il avait faim. Hakkaï l'entraîna vers le resto-Hotel à côté, et Goku s'empiffra de beaucoup de choses. Encore une fois Hakkaï sourie et mangea tranquillement. Goku s'aperçut que son ami n'allait pas bien. Il lui demanda qu'est-ce qu'il n'allait pas, et Hakkaï lui répondit que se n'était rien et qu'il n'avait pas de raison de s'inquiétait. Il lui s'embla pourtant au primate de voir une larme roulait sur la joue de son ami. Au même instant, on entendit dans un immeuble une porte claquée et un jeune roux en colère. Yaonne remarqua l'état de Kogaji et essaya de comprendre. Soudain elle sut ce qui le mettait dans un tel état : Lirin s'était encore enfuit. Yaonne aida Kogaji à la retrouver. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, elle la retrouva planquée derrière des caisses entrain de regarder des photos. La jeune fille annonça que son frère la chercher et partie. Elle alla voir Gojyo et s'aperçut qu'il dormait. Yaonne le regarda jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit venant de l'extérieur ne le face tourner le dos vers le mur. Elle appela Kogaji, et lui montra le prisonnier. Il rentra tranquillement dans la chambre, s'avança doucement vers le lit et embrassa d'un tendre baiser un Gojyo sans défense. Enfin plus pour longtemps car il prononça «Hakkaï» et l'entraîna dans le lit. Kogaji réprima un sourire et commença à retirer la tenue de Gojyo. Lirin appela son grand frère pour lui demander des explications sur sa petite mission et cria d'horreur lorsqu'elle vit le spectacle. Cela réveilla Gojyo qui expulsa Kogaji à l'autre bout de la chambre et mit se dernier en colère contre sa sœur. Tout les trois (Kogaji, Lirin, Yaonne) sortirent de la chambre laissant Gojyo dans une peur bleu. 12 h 20. Un brun sort d'une maison et part sans rien dire. Sanzo fume sa deuxième cigarette et revoit le fameux jour. Décidément il ne voulait pas le lâcher celui la. Bref, il était présent à chaque fois que Sanzo penser à quelqu'un du groupe. Il voulait retrouver son primate pour le baffé. Chose qu'il se promit en fumant sa troisième et dernière cigarette du midi. D'un autre côté :

Gojyo ! Non laisser le ! Gojyo ! Lâché moi ! Gojyo !

Hakkaï réveil toi ! Hakkaï ! Hakkaï !

Hein ? Goku ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Tu faisais un cauchemar !

Ah ! Désolé ! Je t'ai réveillé ?

Euh … Non je … je viens de me réveiller car j'ai aussi fais un cauchemar

C'était quoi ?

Sanzo … Sanzo m'abandonner ! Et toi c'est encore son enlèvement ?

Oui ! Quel heure est – il ?

12 h 45 !

Ok !

Ils se levèrent et pendant que Goku prenait sa douche, Hakkaï Prépara un délicieux petit déjeuner façon Hakkaï. Puis pendant que le jeune brun allait se doucher Goku s'installa dans un fauteuil et feuilleta un magazine. Ensuite tout deux passèrent à table mais Goku ne mangea presque pas. Cela surprit Hakkaï et ce dernier questionna le primate. Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Hakkaï l'appela et quand celui-ci daigna relever la tête Hakkaï s'aperçut qu'il était blanc comme neige. Goku se leva et tomba à genoux. Hakkaï l'aida à se relever et l'entraîna dans une chambre. Il l'allongea sur le lit, alla chercher un linge propre et de l'eau fraîche. Il déposa le linge mouillé sur la tête de Goku et resta à son chevet. Il regarda le primate dormir quand quelque chose attira son attention. Il ouvrit de grands yeux, comment et quand s'était-il fait cela ? Et comment avait-il fait pour ne pas voir la blessure qui se trouvait à sa taille ? Après réflexion, il réalisa qu'à chaque fois Goku se débrouiller pour cacher sa blessure. Il décida donc de le soigner. Mais à peine avait-il relevé le t-shirt que Goku se réveilla et hurla de douleur. Hakkaï sursauta et lui demanda depuis quand il avait cette blessure. Goku lui répondit que c'était depuis la dernière bataille et Hakkaï cria d'étonnement un « QUOI ? » avec des yeux grands ouverts. Ils demeurèrent ainsi pendant quelques secondes et Hakkaï commença à relever le haut de Goku pour le soigner. Il allait commencer quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Hakkaï alla ouvrir et s'aperçut au loin Sanzo qui marcher tranquillement. Il s'excusa auprès de la personne et alla voir son ami. Il l'appela et courut vers lui quand le dénoncer tourna la tête pour le voir. Goku qui avait entendu Hakkaï, partir alla voir se qui se passait. Il écouta la personne qui attendait à l'entrer lui indiqua le bon chemin qu'il devait prendre et chercha Hakkaï des yeux. Il le vit discuter avec Sanzo et quand il croisa son regard il préféra fuir plutôt que de le voir plus longtemps. Hakkaï s'étonna de sa réaction quand Sanzo lui posa des questions Hakkaï lui répondit et soudain il repensa à une chose importante : Sa blessure. Il courut entraînant Sanzo avec lui qui se poser des questions. Ils le retrouvèrent appuyer contre un arbre, la main sur sa taille. Sanzo aida Hakkaï à transporter Goku, chez lui. Quand ils arrivèrent Sanzo remarqua que Goku s'était endormit et il n'entendit pas Hakkaï l'appeler. C'est lorsque l'ami de toujours _(nou_v_eau surnom d'Hakkaï)_ lui tapota l'épaule que Sanzo le regarda. Ils partirent et juste avant de fermer la porte Sanzo crut entendre son petit ouistiti l'appeler. Il le regarda et s'aperçut qu'il était sur le côté appuyer sur son bras droit et qu'il le regarder. Sanzo s'avança près de lui, s'assit sur le lit et écouta son primate. Goku commença à lui parler et au moment ou il voulut dire ce sur quoi il l'avait appelé, Sanzo le coupa en lui disant de reprendre la conversation au lendemain puis il le rallongea. Il lui souhaita un bon repos et partit de la chambre après lui avoir déposer un doux baiser sur le front. Sanzo alla dans la cuisine fumer sa 1ère cigarette de l'après midi quand Hakkaï arriva. Il lui proposa de dormir dans la chambre d'ami mais Sanzo préféra dormir avec son petit ouistiti. Hakkaï accepta, et lui souhaita un bon retour parmi eux. A deux heures de l'après midi, un jeune garçon brun entre dans une chambre ou une tête rousse le regarde. Le brun posa le plateau et annonça le plus calme possible que Kogaji allait bientôt venir le rejoindre. Gojyo arqua un sourcil et continua de regarder le brun qui faisait de la place pour un autre lit. Gojyo le regarda partir et alla jusqu'au plateau pour fumer son ultime cigarette à la fenêtre. Plus tard, Kogaji arriva dans la pièce et regarda le plateau. Quand il vit que celui-ci était encore remplit il demanda à Gojyo :

Tu n'as pas faim ?

Si ! Mais je n'ai seulement pas envie de manger !

Pourtant il le faut !

Et pourquoi ?

Mange !

Pas question !

Kogaji se jeta sur Gojyo et le força et l'obligea à manger ! Ce dernier l'éjecta mais refusa tout simplement. Kogaji abandonna et s'allongea sur le lit qui venait juste d'être installé. Gojyo se redressa brusquement. Il va donc dormir ici maintenant ? L'horreur ! Pensa-t-il. Sur cette penser de dégoût il s'allongea et s'endormit. Pendant ce temps deux personnes discutent. Peut de temps après on entendit un cri dans une chambre. Sanzo et Hakkaï s'y précipitèrent et virent Goku se débattre dans son lit. Sanzo alla le réveillé et lui demanda s'y sa allait. Goku qui s'était réveillé en sursaut _( je sais ils sursautent souvent mes personnages mdrrr)_ répondit un vague oui et voulut se lever. Malheureusement pour lui sa blessure l'en empêcha et il cria de douleur. Sanzo lui demanda se qu'il avait et Hakkaï lui répondit qu'il était blesser au niveau de ses côtes. Il commença à s'approcher pour vouloir le soigner mais Goku le devança et commença à partir de le chambre. Manque de pot, Sanzo le rattrapa et le r'assis sur le lit. Hakkaï en profita pour le soigner. Mais encore une fois quand il souleva le t-shirt Goku hurla de douleur. Ils virent enfin la blessure. _(Imaginer une blessure faite par un poignard qu'on aurait remuer mais que pendant 3ans on ne les pas désinfecter la plaie)_ Notre jeune moine, demanda depuis quand il avait cette blessure et Goku répondit « depuis le dernier combat ».C'est alors qu'il se prit un coup d'éventail. Hakkaï n'osait pas mettre le linge mouiller de désinfectant, sur la blessure. Sanzo prit Goku dans ses bras et fit signe à Hakkaï de le faire. Ce dernier obéïssa, Goku cria et Sanzo qui en eu marre l'embrassa. Il se rendit compte de son geste et se recula aussitôt. Goku sur le coups ne réagissa pas en regardant Sanzo. Hakkaï mit la bande et rangea le matériel. Sanzo partit fumer sa 36eme cigarette à la fenêtre et Hakkaï brisa le silence en disant à Goku qu'a l'avenir il devrait soigner ses blessures ou se les faire soigner mais pas les laisser comme sa. Sanzo commença à partir quand Goku l'appela :

Qu'est-ce qu'il a ouistiti ?

Je voulais savoir, pourquoi tu m'a embrasser ?

Je ne sais pas repose toi !

Sanzo attends !

Quoi encore ?

Sanzo je voulais te dire que je … enfin je…

Repose toi ! Bonne nuit !

Il ferma la porte et Goku se r'allongea et s'endormit paisiblement. Sanzo le rejoignit plus tard et déposa un doux baiser sur le front de Goku puis il s'allongea sur son lit.

Pourquoi à chaque fois que je le regarde ai-je envie de l'embrasser et même d'aller plus loin ?

Il s'endormit sur cette penser.

Fin.

Sa vous a plus ? Vous avez des réponses à vos questions ? Du moins pour certaines (questions) ? N'oublier pas de me laisser des reviews mdrrr !


	3. Chapter 3

Salut me revoilà j'espère que la suite vous plaira !

Mais pour commencer voici les RAR

Les Folles Rieuses : salut merci pour ta review, j'aurais une question c'est quoi un lemon ? Bon sinon, pour Kogi et gogo (Kogaji et Gojyo) c'est à toi de le découvrir dsl mdr ! Goku et sa blessure c'est autre chose explication dans le chap. ! Raison spécial un peut nul d'ailleurs

Aller bonne lecture !

Nekochan Miharu : merci pour ta review j'espère que la suite te plaira

Bonne lecture !

Et voici le chap. 3

Le lendemain, Sanzo entra dans la chambre pour réveiller Goku, mais il se précipita quand il vit que celui-ci faisait un cauchemar. Goku sursauta au contact de Sanzo et l'appela d'une voix haletante. Sanzo le regarda et lui demanda si sa allait, et Goku répondit négativement. Le jeune moine demanda de lui raconter ceux qui n'allait pas et, le châtain obéïssa. Il lui raconta son cauchemar mais n'alla pas jusqu'au bout :

Pourquoi je t'abandonnerais Goku ?

Parce que tu ne m'aimerais pas.

Explique toi !

Je… je… je n'y arrive pas c'est trop compliquer

Ecoute : Quand je t'es libéré, il y a 6ans, je me suis promis de ne pas t'abandonner alors à l'avenir arrête de penser ce genre de bêtises d'accord ?

D'accord mais c'est pas la même chose !

Comment sa ?

Bah oui je…

Sanzo ? Goku ? Vous venez… Au je dérange peut être ?

Non j'allait partir.

Avant de se lever il frappa Goku de son éventail et annonça :

Content de te revoir mon petit ouistiti !

Tu parle, si c'est ça être content chez toi, je veut pas savoir comment tu réagirais si tu serais en colère !

Ils se levèrent, et sortirent tous les trois de la chambre. Sanzo aida Goku à s'asseoir et en fit autant sur la chaise en face. Hakkaï servit le repas mais Goku ne mangea pas tout de suite. Il regardait son bandage et remarqua qu'un peu de sang était tombé sur le sol. Il sortit de table manqua de tomber et marcha jusqu'au placard ou il prit une serpillière et ramassa ses gouttes de sang. Sanzo le regardait sans rien dire mais attendant le moindre geste pour voler à son secours. Il alla se rasseoir et fit une grimace lorsqu'il dut se plier pour passer ses jambes sous la table. Notre petit prince lui demanda si ça allait et Goku lui répondit affirmativement entre deux gémissements de douleur.

Pendant ce temps, Kogaji marchait vers un Gojyo toujours sans défense. Il lui attacha les mains, les pieds et après il l'embrassa. Puis il réfléchit à se qu'il pourrait bien faire de lui maintenant qu'il était à sa merci. Il s'approcha doucement le ré embrassa et le déshabilla tranquillement. D'un seul coup, il s'allongea à côté de lui et le caressa doucement. Il l'embrassa passionnément avant de profiter de son corps. Au même instant qu'il voulut le pénétrer Gojyo se mit sur le dos. Kogi (Kogaji) le replaça et réussit à le pénétrer. Cela le réveilla et il hurla de douleur. Gojyo savait qui c'était et se retint de ne pas pleurer devant lui.

Plus tard dans la soirée, un jeune brun sentit une douleur inconnue. Sanzo plongé dans sa contemplation de sa fenêtre, ne pensait qu'à son petit ouistiti tout en fumant sa 5ème et dernière cigarette de l'après midi. Goku cria et les deux garçons arrivèrent pour voir ce qui se passait. Il était en position assise et se tenait les côtes. Hakkaï regarda la blessure et s'aperçut qu'elle s'était ré ouverte. Il désinfecta la plaie Goku cria et Sanzo le prit dans ses bras. Quand Hakkaï eu terminer de refaire le bandage, Sanzo l'aida à tout ranger.

Le lendemain, Kogaji réveilla Gojyo, et lui posa un plateau remplit de bonne nourriture. Gojyo pensa que se plateau était une sorte de prétexte pour se faire pardonner, mais en faite se n'était pas sa. Kogi lui apporter un repas juste pour qu'il mange bien pour une fois. Le «prisonnier» annonça qu'il n'avait pas faim mais son estomac prouva le contraire. Kogaji ria de se son mensonge et Gojyo lui lança un regard noir avant de commencer à manger ! Kogaï le regarda avec un sourire triomphant et Gojyo _(qui allait avaler la première culière de soupe)_stoppa son geste. Kogi lui imposa un regard interrogateur et Gojyo, négligea de le regardait mais ne toucha pas à son assiette. A bout de patience il l'obligea à manger et Gojyo sursauta. Il ne mangea presque pas et Kogaï le questionna. D'une voix absente, notre bel ami répondit aux questions de Kogaji. Au bout d'une heure, Gojyo lui demanda des explications pour son geste mais Kogi ne lui répondit pas sur le coup. Il le regarda quelques instant plus tard et déclara simplement «C'est pas tes affaires». Sa voix choqua Gojyo on aurait dit qu'il avait peur de sa question. L'ancien coureur de jupon alla à la fenêtre et regarda le paysage. Kogaji le rejoignit peut de temps après et lui demanda de surveiller sa sœur pendant quelques mois. Gojyo demanda pourquoi lui et pas Yaonne et Kogi répondit qu'elle venait avec lui. Kogaï le regarda au bout de quelques minutes et baissa la tête pour regarder ses chaussures.

Sanzo fuma sa cigarette du soir _(12ème au conteur mdr) _quand Goku ouvrit ses prunelles. Il l'appela et lui annonça qu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Sanzo s'essaya sur une chaise et lui demanda de raconter son cauchemar de tout à l'heure. Goku rougit et obéïssa :

Voila, en fait il y avait Hakkaï et Gojyo d'un côté et toi et moi de l'autre. Je t'ai appelé pour que tu me regardé afin que je te dises mes sentiments. Je me suis blottit dans tes bras et quand je t'ai tout révélé, tu m'as repoussé violemment et tu est partit avec Gojyo et Hakkaï me laissant seul.

Dis moi ce...

Dis donc vous deux sa vous intéresserait un barbecue ?

Pourquoi pas

Et toi Goku ? demanda Hakkaï

Euh… Oui bien sur !

Ok Je vais préparer le repas. _Il s'en va. Sanzo regarde Goku_

Dis moi ce que tu m'as dis dans ton cauchemar

Je t'ai dis Je... Je...

Apparemment c'était plus facile dans ton rêve !

Oui

Alors on va le refaire !

Quoi !

Ton cauchemar

Mais Sanzo...

Goku fait ce que je te dis

Il obéïssa et tout deux replacèrent comme dans le cauchemar.

Bien maintenant tu sais se qu'il te reste à faire ?

Goku répondit affirmativement de la tête est commença

Sanzo je peux te parler ?

Oui !

Il se faufila dans ses bras.

Je... Sanzo Je t'...aime !

Il ne bougea pas. Goku s'attendait à ce qu'il le rejette et qu'il s'en aille mais il ne bougea pas. Il l'appela, Sanzo le regarda et se releva. Le primate voulut en faire autant mais sa blessure le stoppa. Le jeune moine l'aida à se relever et Goku le regarda.

Sanzo ?

Hakkaï nous attend allons-y !

Sanzo ?

Quoi !

Non rien !

Goku

oui ?

Si tu refais un cauchemar cette nuit réveille moi !

Entendus

Ils partirent manger, et à un moment Sanzo regarda Goku et lui demanda pourquoi il n'avait pas désinfecter sa blessure une fois qu'il eu rentrer chez lui et Goku baissa la tête. Il lui expliqua qu'au départ il avait pas envie de s'en occuper car il avait entendus que si on désinfecter pas une blessure pendant longtemps avec les microbes on pouvait avoir une maladie incurable. Sanzo le prit dans ses bras, le réconforta et ajouta qu'à l'avenir il devrait soigner ses blessures et ne plus penser de telles âneries. Il le prit dans ses bras et ils demeurèrent comme sa pendant de bonnes minutes. Hakkaï qui avait tout entendus sourit à se spectacle. Sanzo murmura quelques mots à Goku puis commença à partir mais le châtain le retint tout en resserrant son étreinte.

Nan tu restes la !

Goku !

Sanzo !

Vous venez manger ?

Oui !

Nan !

Hakkaï sourit et Sanzo commença à s'énerver Il essaya de se libérer mais en vain. Il employa donc la manière forte :

GOKU SI TU NE ME LÂCHE PAS TOUT DE SUITE CETTE NUIT TU DORMIRA DEHORT !

Le primate sursauta et se recula. Sanzo alla s'asseoir et se servit à manger Goku resta la sans bouger regardant Sanzo. Celui-ci se leva pour se faire pardonner mais Goku partit en courant dans sa chambre. Sanzo l'appela mais Goku ne se retourna pas et continua de courir. Il s'allongea sur le lit et pleura « Il ne m'aime pas » pensa–t-il. Il entendit une heure plus tard quelqu'un entrer dans la chambre et l'appelé.

Goku ! Regarde moi !

Nan

Goku regarde moi tout de suite !

Nan vas-t-en !

GOKU !

Sanzo vit que son primate sursauta quand il crier contre lui. Avez-t-il peur ? Il s'assit sur le lit et lui caressa le dos. Goku se calma, et daigna le regarder. Sanzo fit sourire et lui demanda de descendre manger mais Goku hocha négativement la tête et se mit sur le dos. Il lui tendit les bras, et Sanzo s'allongea près de lui. Ils restèrent un long moment dans cette position sans bouger ni parler. Soudain Goku commença à déboutonner la chemise de Sanzo qui sursauta au contact de ses mains glacées. Une fois les boutons enlever Goku retira la chemise de Sanzo qui tomba à même le sol. Il commença de tendres caresses et Sanzo commença à enlever le haut de son petit ouistiti. Ils continuèrent chacun leur tour à déshabiller l'autre sans se quitter des yeux. Sanzo pénétra Goku qui ne put s'empêcher de crier. Il l'embrassa et continua ses caresses puis se fut autour de Goku d'en faire autant. Il commença la pénétration mais s'arrêta un peu pour se tenir les côtes. Sanzo lui conseilla d'arrêter si sa n'allait pas mais le châtain le rassura et continua. Il fit monter Sanzo jusqu'à l'orgasme et Sanzo réussit à demander si c'était la première fois qu'il le faisait et Goku répondit affirmativement. Il l'embrassa tendrement et au bout d'une heure de bisous et de caresses notre joli couple s'endormit.

Le lendemain, Kogaji se réveilla est laissa Gojyo se réveiller tranquillement pour une fois. Ce qui ne se fit pas de tout repos car il sursauta en appelant Hakkaï. Kogaï sursauta et reporta son attention sur le paysage. Gojyo demanda qu'elle heure il était et Kogi lui répondit « 6h35 » Gojyo se tint la tête et gémis. Kogaji lui tendit son déjeuner mais Gojyo le repoussa doucement et se laissa retomber sur l'oreiller avant de se rendormir. Plus tard quand il se réveilla, il vit deux visages qui le regardaient. Il s'assit en tailleur sur son lit et mit sa tête entre ses bras. Que lui arriver-t-il ? Pourquoi à chaque fois qu'il se réveillé il avait un mal de tête pas possible, et qu'il n'arrêter pas de vomir. Il aurait était une fille il aurait conclut qu'il attendait un enfant mais la c'était quoi ? Une grippe ? Une gastro ? En plus il trembler sans arrêt ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'était se délire ? Il n'arriver pas à garder les yeux ouverts et il avait très chaud. Il entendit Kogi dire à sa sœur de r'amener un médecin au plus vite ce qu'elle fit sans poser de questions. Plous tard, notre jeune ami entendu par le docteur, qu'il avait une Gastrique _(Maladie contagieuse plus grave que la gastro)_. Kogaï se fit un grand plaisir à prendre soin de son petit malade.

Au même instant, Goku se réveilla regardant son petit prince dormir profondément. Il lui caressa la joue, l'embrassa, et s'aperçut, après un tendre baiser que Sanzo avait un sourire dessiner sur ses lèvres. Puis un cour instant plus tard, il remarqua que deux yeux améthystes le regardait. Goku lui dit bonjour et Sanzo encore un peut endormit lui répondit et demanda l'heure. Son petit ouistiti répondit qu'il était 10h30. Sanzo s'assit et commença à vouloir fumer quand une voix infantile l'appela :

Sanzo ?

Quoi ?

Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire pour Gojyo

Je ne sais pas il faut en parler avec Hakkaï !

Sanzo ! J'ai peur !

Le petit prince, se retourna sur cette révélation surprenante et regarda son singe. Il se r'allongea près de lui et le consola sans même savoir de quoi il avait peur. C'est quand il prononça le prénom Homura qu'il comprit un peut. Goku avait sursauter et il trembler entre ses bras. Sanzo demanda de lui expliquer sa réaction et Goku se stoppa Comment lui expliquer son problème. Une fois, quand il devait ramener de l'au pour soigner une blessure à Gojyo, Goku avait rencontrer et ce dernier jeter sur lui et l'avait embrasser et violer. Sanzo remarqua que son ouistiti pleurer en silence et du coup il l'écarta de lui et le regarda. Goku avait la tête baisser. Le jeune moine lui releva la tête et lui sécha ses larmes. Goku ne voulait pas le regardait dans les yeux, mais Sanzo lui demanda de le faire. Goku obéïssa et ouvrit ses prunelles d'or, et se plongea dans le regard de son amant. Puis après avoir prit une bouffer d'air il raconta qu'il craignait Homura à cause de quelque chose qui c'était passer il y a maintenant 4ans.Sanzo demanda de lui raconter ce qui c'était produit ce jour la mais Goku n'y arriva pas. C'était trop dur pour le lui dire. Notre joli moine blond entendit Hakkaï se lever. Il ouvrit la porte et l'appela. Sanzo demanda s'il pouvait venir pour parler et celui-ci accepta et entra. Ce dernier en entrant vit Goku sur le lit entrain de pleurer en silence. Il regarda Sanzo et le questionna mais le jeune blond répondit qu'il ne le savait pas. Hakkaï s'approcha douce ment du lit, prit Goku dans ses bras et le calma. Sanzo fit remarquer que lorsqu'il parler d'Homura Goku trembler. Ce dernier se leva et alla prendre sa douche. Une fois sortit de la salle de bain, Goku voulut allait manger quand les deux garçons le retint un instant. Ils se parlèrent et Goku, tête baisser, annonça son problème. Sanzo voulut tuer Homura sur le coup mais préféra le faire souffrir jusqu'à ce qu'il l'implora de lui donner le coup de grasse. La il l'abandonnerait comme une merde et continuerait son chemin. Il prit Goku dans ses bras et lui promit qu'il le vengerait.

Fin ! Alors ? Vous avez aimé ? Soyez indulgent dans vos reviews s'il vous plaît !

A la semaine prochaine !


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou me revoilà avec un news Chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Mais avant les RARs

Nekochan Miharu : Merci pour ta review, j'espère sincèrement que la suite te plaira ! Mais par contre tu va avoir une surprise et sa risque de te décevoir dsl d'avance !

Bonne lecture !

Les Folles Rieuses : Merci pour ta review, j'espère sincèrement que la suite te plaira ! Désoler d'être aussi peut caler avec les verbe mais je ne suis pas aussi doué que toi mdr

En tout cas, encore merci pour ta review c'est sympa !

Bonne lectures !

Et voici la suite !

Hakkaï, qui avait tous vue, réprima un sourire.

Cependant, dans un hôpital, un jeune garçon vomissait pour la 10ème fois de la matinée. Il aperçut que, deux pieds était présents. Il les reconnaissait bien ces deux pieds, il les avait déjà vue. Sans relever la tête il déclara :

"Qu'est-ce que je peut faire pour toi Kogaji ?"

"Rien ! Je te regarde vomir"

"Va te rincer l'oeil plus loin !"

"Euh... Laisse moi réfléchir ... Non!" Dit-il en tendant une serviette.

"Enfoirer !" Répondit-il en prenant le linge.

"Si tu le dit"

Gojyo se ré installa sur le lit, et regarda le plafond. Kogaji se pencha un peut et lui demanda qu'elle était sa réponse à propos de veiller sur sa sœur, et notre jeune malade répondit un léger oui que Kogi n'entendit pas vraiment. Il le regarda s'endormir, puis alla prendre un linge pour lui mettre sur le front. Il l'embrassa et Gojyo se tourna sur le côté droit. Kogaji lui écrivit une lettre le pardonnant de son geste, et que s'il l'avait fait c'était par envie et pas pour le blessé. Il lui expliqua qu'il penser à lui mais que se n'était pas réciproque vue qu'il _(Gojyo)_ penser à Hakkaï. Il l'informa que s'il voulait, il pouvait lui demander n'importe quoi sauf bien sur la liberté. Puis, il termina sa lettre en disant qu'il le remercier d'avoir accepter _(genre il à le choit)_ de garder sa petite sœur. Il déposa la lettre sur le plateau avec une pomme, s'il avait faim, et partit. Gojyo, qui avait entendu Kogaji partir, ouvrit les yeux et vit la lettre. Il la lut, et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres quand il lut qu'il pouvait avoir tout sauf la liberté. Il pensa à ses amis les voir serais-ce qu'une journée le fit "sauter" de joie. Il se recoucha, et pensa à cette idée. Plus tard Kogaji, revint et s'aperçut que Gojyo avait lu la lettre et avait réussit à manger. La pomme avait disparut et que le plateau était à moitié vide. Ce dernier, se réveilla et s'assit en fixant Kogaji. Celui-ci lui demanda ce qu'il voulait, et Gojyo lui répondit simplement "mes amis". Kogaji fit un pas en arrière quand il entendit ses mots. Il aurait du sans douté ! Kogaji accepta quand même et alla les chercher. Lirin sans chargea. _(Pauvre Sanzo!)_

Plus tard dans la soirée, une allumette fut allumée et un jeune moine, porta son regard améthyste sur l'horizon qui commencer à se couchée. Il entendit une petite voix, comme celle d'un enfant de 10ans qui a peur, l'appeler et lui parler. Il se retourna, et regarda la personne. Croyant que c'était Goku qui avait fait un cauchemar, il fut surprit de voir qu'il s'était trompé. Mais il demanda calmement :

"qu'il y a-t-il Hakkaï ? Ca ne va pas ?"

"J'ai peur de perdre Gojyo !"

Décidément, c'est une épidémie pensa Sanzo

"Ne t'inquiète pas on va le ramené avec nous !"

"Je l'espère."

Il s'assit sur le lit, et pleura toute la tristesse et sa peur. Le fait de le voir dans un tel état fit un pincement au cœur de Sanzo et Goku qui venait de se réveiller. C'est ce dernier qui réagit en premier. Il le prit dans ses bras et le consola. Hakkaï l'enserra et continua de pleurer. Personne ne l'avait vue comme sa jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Sanzo s'approcha et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Hakkaï se calma au bout de quelques minutes et tout les trois commencèrent à parler. Puis vint une idée à Goku. Il jouerait l'appât pour détourner l'attention de tous les gardes et des autres, pendant que Sanzo et Hakkaï libérerait Gojyo. Sanzo refusa car c'était trop dangereux et il pourrait perdre la bataille contre une seule personne, que les deux autres sut de qui Sanzo parler. Il se dévoua donc à sa place. Voyant que Goku était contre cette idée, Hakkaï proposa d'y aller tous ensemble. Les trois acquiescèrent, et ils décidèrent un plan pour le combat. Goku annonça à Sanzo qu'il _(devinez quoi ? mdr)_ avait faim et Hakkaï se leva et avec un sourire aux lèvres déclara aux deux autres d'aller manger. Sanzo fut le dernier à se lever, car il réfléchissait à une tactique qu'il laissa tomer car s'il suivait son plan, ils seraient toujours trois à la fin. Mais, le bon côté des choses, précisons-le, c'est que Gojyo serait avec eux. Ils allèrent manger en silence, Hakkaï regarder Goku, Goku Sanzo, Sanzo Hakkaï. Puis tout les trois, commencèrent à manger.

D'un autre côté, Gojyo attendait patiemment dans sa chambre un Kogaji qui commencer à l'énerver. Ce dernier attendait devant la porte que Yaonne lui apporte les nouvelles. Ce qu'elle fit en disant que ses amis étaient introuvables. Kogaji entra dans la chambre et annonça la nouvelle à Gojyo et celui-ci demanda s'il pouvait partir à leur recherche. Il fut attaché et Kogi l'entraîna avec eux dans leur recherche. Hakkaï sentit quelque chose brûler dans sa poche et prit l'objet il s'aperçut que c'était le "cadeau" de son meilleur ami qu'il lui avait donner il y a trois ans auparavant. Il la regarda et vit deux aiguilles qui pointer deux endroits différents. Il ne comprit pas. Il demanda à Sanzo de lui dire ou était le Nord et ce dernier lui montra sur la boussole. Hakkaï se posa alors une question : Pourquoi la deuxième aiguille pointer vers l'Ouest. Goku connaissait cette boussole et annonça que c'était la ou Gojyo se trouver. Sanzo lui demanda s'il en était sur, et Goku répondit affirmativement de la tête. Hakkaï le remercia et regarda la boussole en se demandant s'il allait bien.

De son côté, Gojyo _(et ses chaînes mdr) _combattait à ne pas s'endormir. Kogaji s'aperçut, que celui-ci tremblait et eu juste le temps de le rattraper avant qu'il ne tombe à terre inconscient. Il le ramena dans sa chambre et lui mit un linge mouillé sur le front. Il repartit après lui avoir enlever ses "chaînes". Yaonne arriva au moment ou Gojyo tourner dans tous les sens dans son lit en appelant sans cesse Hakkaï. Elle alla rincer le linge, pour ensuite le regarder en se demandant quand est-ce qu'il allait ouvrir ses prunelles de couleur cerises. Elle demeura ainsi pendant deux heures puis, elle s'aperçut qu'il la regardait.

"Ou suis-je ?"

"De retour dans ta chambre. Tu n'étais pas en état de marcher. "

"Il faut que j'y retourne "

Il commença à se lever, quand Yaonne le rallongea en disant qu'il ne devait pas bouger ordre de Kogaji. Puis la jeune femme ajouta qu'il devait se reposer pour le grand événement. Gojyo lui demanda plusieurs fois de qu'elle événement elle parler mais Yaonne ne répondit pas et s'en alla.

Cependant, Hakkaï regarda une fois de plus la boussole et s'aperçut que l'aiguille rouge qui était pointé au Nord-Ouest indiquer maintenant l'ouest et était devenue verte. Il demanda à Goku ce que sa signifiait et celui-ci n'osa pas l'inquiété et, tête baisser faisant croire qu'il chercher quelque chose dans l'herbe, dit que sa voulait dire qu'il dormait. Sanzo le prit à l'écart, et lui demanda de lui dire la vérité. Toujours tête baisser il répondit.

"Je viens de le dire, il dort."

"Goku ne me ment pas ! Tu peux mentir aux autres mais pas à moi ! Dis moi la vérité ! Qu'est-ce que sa signifie?"

"C'est la vérité il est..."

"Goku je sais que tu ment ! Tu ne sais pas me mentir"

"Je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter !"

"Qu'arrive-t-il à Gojyo ?"

"Je ne sais pas vraiment il faut que je vois la boussole."

Ils repartirent vers Hakkaï qui demanda ce qui se passait et Sanzo annonça qu'il lui expliquerait plus tard. Goku regarda l'aiguille verte, ouvrit de grands yeux, et murmura quelque chose à son petit prince. Ce dernier le regarda et répondit qu'il fallait lui annoncer. Hakkaï qui ne comprit pas commença à poser des questions. Sur se qui se passer, et Sanzo lui raconta :

"Gojyo n'est pas dans le mieux de sa forme."

"Comment ça ?"

"Il est malade !"

"Mais ce n'est pas si grave que sa ? Si ?"

Goku commença à partir quand Sanzo le retint par le bras

"Est-ce que tu peut répondre Goku ?"

"Il... Il... est juste malade. Il doit avoir un rhume. Ou quelque chose comme sa."

"Tu en est sur ?" Demanda Sanzo

"-..."

"Donc si ce n'est pas grave, pourquoi faite vous une tête pareil ?" Questionna inquiet le jeune brun.

"Hakkaï je ne voulait pas t'inquiéter excuse moi."

"C'est rien, mais la prochaine fois dis moi toute suite la vérité stp!"

"D'accord ! Bon on essais de... Tiens Sanzo regarde voila ta fiancée qui arrive."

"Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux Lirin !"

"Bonjour ! Je dois vous conduire quelques part si vous voulait bien nous suivre !"

En deux temps trois mouvements, Goku, Sanzo et Hakkaï se retrouvèrent encercler.

"Comme si on avait le choix" Déclara Sanzo

Puis ils se remirent en route pour un long chemin qui dura trois heures. Goku, au bout d'une demi-heure de marche, demanda à Sanzo s'il savait ou ils les entraînaient et ce dernier répondit négativement. Des qu'il furent arriver, Kogaji les accueillirent avec son sourire narquois sur le visage. Sanzo demanda pourquoi ils les avaient forcer à venir et celui-ci annonça que c'était le choix de leur ami. Sanzo eut la même idée que des deux autres. Ils allèrent voir Gojyo et, Sanzo expliqua son plan. Le calme se posa dans la pièce car tous réfléchissaient à leur plan d'attaque. Hakkaï qui était resté debout alla s'asseoir à côté de Gojyo. Il était blanc comme neige et tête baissée. Hakkaï mit sa main sur celle de Gojyo qui sursauta à ce contact. Il lui demanda si ça allait et celui-ci répondit un "oui" peu convaincant. Sanzo qui était assis toujours entrain de réfléchir ne remarqua pas un petit ouistiti à la fenêtre une pointe de tristesse dans son regard. Le silence régner dans la petite chambre. Sanzo alluma une cigarette, le bruit du briquet fit sursauter tout le monde qui réagirent aussitôt. Hakkaï proposa alors de s'occuper de la garde devant la porte avant de s'attaquer aux autres. Sanzo acquiesça et regarda Goku. Il lui demanda si sa allait et celui-ci le regarda mais ne répondit pas. Tout le monde tourna le regard vers lui et le châtain baissa la tête. Sanzo alla le voir, et lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas. Le jeune primate lui répondit si c'était vrai ce qu'il lui avait dit chez Hakkaï, et Sanzo lui demanda de lui éclaircir les idées. Goku lui répondit à propos de l'histoire avec Homura et le jeune moine soutint sa réponse affirmativement. Gojyo demanda qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire avec Homura et Hakkaï lui expliqua tout. Le "prisonnier" ressentit de la peine pour le petit ouistiti. Il l'appela et lui apprit qu'il venait d'être au courant, et qu'il était là, s'il avait besoin de parler. Goku le remercia et plongea son regard dans l'horizon qui commençait à se coucher. Sanzo se leva et chargea son révolver qui amena presque tout le monde à se préparer. Gojyo se leva et se prépara à son tour. Il allait s'occuper d'une personne qu'il avait déjà "combattu." Ils sortirent tous les quatre, Goku se chargea de Kogaji, Hakkaï de Yaonne, Gojyo de Yenchid, et Sanzo d'Homura.

"Sanzo attention!" Déclara Goku

Il eut juste le temps de poussé Sanzo à terre qu'il reçut un coup de poignard dans l'avant bras droit.

"Tiens mais regardait qui voila! Dis-moi Goku te rappelle tu de la dernière fois? Cela fait combien de temps ? Quatre ans, si je ne me trompe? Tu te rappelle aussi que tu devais me suivre pour terminer quelque chose d'important."

"JAMAIS JE NE TE SUIVRAIS! JE NE T'AIME PAS TU ME DEGOUTE! JE NE SERAIS JAMAIS DE TON CÔTE! JE RESTERAIS TON ENNEMI CAR TU VOIS J'AIME SANZO"

" Oh! Mais ce n'est pas bien de dire cela Goku!"

Gojyo arriva au moment ou Homura tenait fermement le petit singe.

" LÂCHE MOI TOUT DE SUITE! JE NE TE SUIVRAIS JAMAIS! LÂCHE MOI TOUT DE SUITE"

"TU AS ENTENDU CE QU'IL T'AS DIT, LÂCHE LE IMMEDIATEMENT!"

"Gojyo ne t'en occupe pas!"

"Kogaji! Toi tu vas me le payer!"

" Pourquoi ça ?"

" Pour ce que tu as osé me faire"

"Je t'attends"

Ils se bâtèrent, Sanzo and co gagnèrent et partirent de cet ancien hôpital. Hakkaï rendit la boussole à Gojyo qui me remercia. Goku s'arrêta et regarda son bras. Il entendit Sanzo l'appeler et il leva la tête. Il avança et demanda qu'est-ce qu'il y avait, et Sanzo lui annonça qu'ils partaient. Goku monta dans la jeep et tous les quatre partirent vainqueur de cet "enfer." Peut de temps après Sanzo se retourna et frappa Gojyo de son éventail. Celui-ci demanda des explications et Sanzo lui demanda pourquoi il s'était jeté dans la gueule du loup. Gojyo réfléchit un instant avant de répondre qu'il ne le savait pas. Le calme se posa dans la jeep. Ils arrivaient chez Hakkaï et Goku s'assit sur le canapé. Sanzo en fit autant et le regarda. Le primate appela Hakkaï pour qu'il vienne désinfecter sa blessure. Ce dernier obéïssa et Goku ce crispa sous la douleur. Sanzo lui offrit sa main, qu'il serra de toutes ses forces. Une fois terminer, Hakkaï rangea le matériel. Gojyo s'était endormit sur une chaise, et une larme coula sur sa joue. Hakkaï s'aperçut qu'il était blanc comme neige et le réveilla doucement. Il ouvrit les et remarqua que son beau brun avait une inquiétude dans le regard.

C'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! Sa vous à plus ? Non ? Fait le moi savoir en me laissant une review SVP ! A la semaine prochaine !


	5. Chapter 5

Salut me revoilà avec un bouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira car j'y es mis un changement de réaction.

Nekochan Miharu Merci pour ta review c'est très sympa sache que j'ai étais contente de savoir que tu la suis jusqu'au bout et rien que pour sa je t'envois mille bisous sur la joue (crampe s'impose) et je te souhaite une bonne lecture.

Et pour ce qui lise aussi je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Et voici la suite Chap. 5 donc

Hakkaï lui demanda si sa allait et celui-ci répondit qu'il était malade et qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiété. Le brun lui demanda ce qu'il avait et Gojyo répondit que c'était une gastrite. Hakkaï lui proposa d'allait dans sa chambre pour se reposer, et le jeune malade accepta. Il l'aida à marcher, et l'allongea dans son lit. Ils restèrent longtemps à se regarder et Hakkaî se releva et lui dit de bien se reposer. Puis il ne put contenir sa joie plus longtemps. Il versa une larme qui tomba sur le drap blanc. Gojyo lui demanda si sa allait, et celui-ci lui répondit affirmativement.

Si sa va pourquoi pleur tu ?

Ce sont des larmes de joie car je suis content de t'avoir retrouver.

Gojyo se redressa et le prit dans ses bras.

Hakkaï calme toi. Bon d'accord ça fait trois ans que tu ne m'as pas vu certes mais quand même. Hakkaï je t'en prit ressaisit toi !

Gojyo tu m'a tellement manquer maintenant que je t'ai retrouver je ne veut plus jamais te perdre promet moi que tu ne me laissera plus jamais seul !

Hakkaï tu est en train de divaguer reprend toi !

Non je t'assure je ne délire pas Gojyo ! Je t'aime Et je ne veux plus te perdre.

Euh... Hakkaï...

Dans une autre pièce, les deux garçons entendirent les cris d'un jeune primate. Le brun ouvrit la porte pour voir ce qui se passait quand il vit Goku, bras tendus devant la porte d'entrée, qui regardait Sanzo qui se trouvait dans une rage folle. Hakkaï demanda ce qui se passait et Goku répondit que Sanzo perdait la raison. Il se prit un coup d'éventail et un ultimatum de "correction" s'il ne partait pas tout de suite de son chemin. Notre jeune brun, alla "aider" Goku, en tirant Sanzo par le bras pour l'éloigner de la porte. Il commença à vouloir lui parler quand, il entendit quelqu'un frapper. Il fit asseoir Sanzo, et alla ouvrir, pendant que Goku lez surveiller. C'était Kenzenon qui venait pour parler à Gojyo. Hakkaï lui indiqua le chemin et la prévint qu'il était malade. La jeune femme alla le voir. Le brun retourna dans le salon et vit un primate perdu entre la peur l'inquiétude pour son petit prince. Il parla à Sanzo de son comportement. Ce dernier, le menaça de son arme avant de demander :

Comment ça mon comportement et bizarre ?

Hakkaï a raison ! Tu as trop changé ! Répondit Goku

Explique toi petit ouistiti

Goku n'aimait pas qu'on l'appelle par un synonyme qui disait que c'était un singe. Mais curieusement, quand Sanzo l'avait surnommer "petit ouistiti" il ne répliqua pas et se contenta de regarder ce superbe, magnifique... sol il voyait six pieds différent. Il sursauta quand il entendit Sanzo lui redemander de s'expliquer sur le fait que son comportement avait changé.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais c'est depuis ce coup de téléphone que tu as changé.

Et en deux temps trois mouvements il se leva et commença à partir. Malheureusement pour lui, Sanzo le rattrapa et le plaça devant lui. Hakkaï les laissa tranquille et alla voir Gojyo. Sanzo, qui tenait toujours Goku, lui demanda s'il voulait savoir qui c'était au téléphone et le primate accepta. Le jeune moine répondit que c'était Homura et qu'il lui avait injecté un genre de virus en le blessant et que ce dernier était mortel. Goku sur ces mots recula de stupeur. Une larme coula sur sa joue et bientôt il tomba en sanglots Sanzo le ramena vers lui, le fit s'asseoir sur ses genoux et l'entoura de ses bras tout en le rassurant. Ils restèrent longtemps dans cette position puis Goku se calma.

Ce dernier, le regarda et demanda qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire maintenant, et Sanzo répondit qu'il allait trouvait un antidote et tuer cet Homura de pacotille. Le primate eu un léger sourire et posa sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune moine. Celui-ci le porta et demanda à Hakkaï s'il pouvait l'emmener dans la chambre d'ami. Le brun accepta et obéïssa. Sanzo déposa Goku sur le lit et l'embrassa. Hakkaï qui était retourné avec Gojyo ne put s'empêcher d'en faire autant. Mais le jeune gamin le repoussa doucement et lui demanda ce qu'il lui arriver tout d'un coup. Hakkaï expliqua qu'il était tombé amoureux de lui depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré. Gojyo se redressa et baissa la tête pour regarder ses mains. C'est alors que le jeune brun se leva et regarda Gojyo pour lui demander si ça le tenterait une raclette pour ses retrouvailles et ce dernier accepta. Il alla prévenir les deux garçons qui acceptèrent également. Puis Hakkaï revint dans la chambre. Quand soudain il fut prit d'une migraine tellement forte, qu'il tomba à terre. Gojyo alla le voir, l'aida à se relever, et l'allongea sur le lit. Il s'assit sur une chaise et le regarda. Hakkaï était devenu blanc comme neige et était fiévreux. Hakkaï proposa à Gojyo de dormir avec lui se soir et ce dernier accepta. Les deux garçons s'endormirent l'un à côté de l'autre. Goku de son côté supplia Sanzo de lui faire un massage et à bout de patience il accepta et du coup Goku se prépara pour le relaxer le plus possible. Le blond du le reconnaître Goku masser très bien. Sanzo ne bouger plus. Il était tellement bien qu'il 'osait pas faire de mouvement pour gêner son petit ouistiti. Mais il se crispa car le singe avait frôlé ses reins. Goku souleva le T-shirt en cuire du blond et vit un pansement étrange. Le primate demanda se que c'était et Sanzo répondit que c'était un tatouage. Le châtain supplia de le voir et Sanzo obéïssa. Goku qui reconnut l'image lui sauta au coup et l'embrassa avant de s'endormir. Le lendemain Sanzo ouvrit les yeux et vit avec horreur Goku baignant dans son sang. Il se leva et Homura lui parla:

Sanzo tu te réveil enfin ?

Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

Je les tuer il ne voulait pas me suivre!

TU VAS ME LE PAYER !

Doucement Sanzo tu vas réveiller les autres.

Tais toi immédiatement si tu tiens à la vie

Tu ne me fait pas peur Sanzo!

Sanzo! Sanzo! Sanzo! Sanzo! Sanzo!

Hein ! Quoi ! Goku ? Que se passe-t-il ?

J'ai fais un cauchemar.

Viens la !

Il se redressa et le prit dans ses bras. Le moine, tout en aidant Goku à se rendormir repensa à son cauchemar. Goku obéïssa et lui raconta.

Voila en fait tu m'avait mit dehors car j'avais tiré dans le toit et Hakkaï c'était blesser avec une brique sur la tête. Donc tu m'as mit dehors et Homura... Il m'a...

Je comprends ! T'inquiète pas tout va s'arranger. Je t'en fais la promesse.

Merci! J'ai peur Sanzo !

Je te crois ! Aller vient ouistiti

Il le reprit dans ses bras et se r'allongea. Puis tout deux se rendormirent. Quelques heures plus tard, le lendemain pour les autres, nos quatre amis se levèrent et Hakkaï alla préparer le repas. Gojyo alla le voir et lui demanda si sa allait et ce dernier répondit un oui très convainquant. Ils déjeunèrent tout les quatre en silence, quand soudain Goku se leva et alla dans la chambre d'ami. Sanzo se leva à son tour et alla lui demandait si sa allait. Goku pleura dans ses bras et le moine surprit par cette réaction soudaine il demanda :

Que se passe-t-il Goku ?

Ca commence pareil ! J'ai peur aide moi s'il te plaît !

Ecoute quoi que tu fasse aujourd'hui, je ne te jetterait pas dehors. Au pire Je t'enverrai dans une chambre. D'accord ?

Oui merci

De rien viens maintenant les autres sont inquiet

Ils revinrent dans la salle à manger et Goku leur dit qu'il avait entendu son portable. Ils continuèrent de manger tranquillement.

Sanzo que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Goku

Rien je réfléchissait à se que tu ma dit tout à l'heure.

Il lui demanda si sa allait et Goku répondit affirmativement. Sanzo ne le croyait pas pour autant mais il ne le montra pas. Hakkaï alla tête baisser dans sa chambre. Décidément ils ont l'humeur en commun. Il alla le voir et demanda:

Qui y a –t-il Hakkaï ?

C'est Gojyo sa santé m'inquiète

Ne t'en fait pas il va allait mieux dans quelques jours !

Tu as raison ! Mais attends qu'est-ce qu'il a Goku, lui aussi m'inquiète un peut.

Il a fait un cauchemar cette nuit et la journée commence pareil.

Goku déboula dans la pièce, blanc comme neige, et se réfugia dans les bras de Sanzo. Quand celui-ci demanda qu'est-ce qu'il avait, Goku répondit juste il est la. Le moine demanda à Goku quand il entendit quelqu'un sonnait. Hakkaï alla ouvrir pendant que Sanzo calmait le singe. Malheureusement, le brun revint dans la pièce et affirma qu'il voulait voir Goku. Ce dernier, trembla deux fois plus, et Sanzo y alla.

Que lui veut tu ?

Bonjour Sanzo, Je suis venu voir Goku. Il me doit quelque chose.

Il n'a pas envie de te voir. Alors laisse le tranquille.

Au c'est dommage, car s'il aurait coopéré il aurait eu l'antidote de son poison.

Sanzo ne pu faire quoi que se soit, pour le retenir qu'Homura disparut de son champ de vision. Il ferma la porte, il était fou de rage. Il retourna voir son petit ouistiti, qui le regarda inquiet.

Qu'est-ce que tu dois à cette ordure ouistiti ? Demanda le moine.

Hakkaï les laissa tranquille et Sanzo reposa sa question :

Que dois tu à Homura Goku ?

Je ne sais pas San…zo

Goku regarde moi !

Le primate obéît Sanzo vit les larmes coulaient sur ses joues et il le prit dans ses bras. Il savait qu'il lui mentait mais il ne voulait pas le bousculer en même temps. Le moine calma Goku et le rassura qu'il ne le laisserait pas l'approché. Le primate, lui annonça qu'il lui avait déjà dit une fois, et que résulta maintenant il avait un virus mortel en lui. Sanzo, lui rappela que c'était lui qui l'avait pousser pour terminer le combat. Goku acquiesça et, se réfugia dans les bras de son prince. Gojyo arriva au moment où ils allaient s'embrasser et annonça :

Désoler de vous déranger mais la beauté blonde et attendus dans la cuisine !

Sanzo se leva et commença à partir, quand il frappa Gojyo de son éventail pour lui conseiller de changer de surnom. Pendant que Sanzo discuter avec Hakkaï Gojyo parla au primate.

Que c'est-il passer hier je t'es entendu pleurer ?

Oh ! C'est rien j'ai fait un cauchemar c'est tout !

Laisse moi deviner : Tu te retrouver seul dans un parc parce que tu avait dit à Sanzo que tu l'aimer et lui il t'abandonner ou je ne sais quoi ?

Qui ta raconter ça ?

Hakkaï

Ah ! Mais ce n'est pas celui-ci ! Sanzo m'a mit dehors car j'avais fais une bétise et Homura en a profiter pour me… il m'a…

OK j'ai comprit n'en dis pas plus. Mais franchement Goku crois tu que l'un de nous le laisserait t'approcher ?

Bien sur que non mais j'ai quand même peur !

Sanzo était rentré en même temps que la dernière réplique de Gojyo. Ce dernier se leva et laissa place à la beauté blonde qui le calma avec des jolies paroles. Gojyo les entendit et retourna voir Hakkaï pour lui faire un câlin.

Voila c'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! Ça vous a plus ? Non ? Laissez-moi une réview pour que je le sache. Mais en attendant bye et à la semaine prochaine.


	6. Chapter 6

Salut c'est encore moi je vous amène le dernier (enfin) chapitre de mon histoire. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture.

Réponses aux reviews

Nekochan Miharu : Merci pour ta réview ce n'est pas grave pour ton retard je suis très contente que tu suive à fond mon histoire sa me touche beaucoup mille merci et bonne lecture

**Chap. 6 **

Le brun ne comprit pas cette réaction mais ne s'en retira pas pour autant. Il sourit à se geste, et continua de faire le dîner. Gojyo lui demanda ce qu'il pouvait préparer dans le repas. Hakkaï lui proposa de couper les tomates et les poivrons. Celui-ci accepta, et commença son «service». D'un autre côté, Sanzo regardait la pluie tomber a torrent. Pour une fois dans sa vie, Goku vit une larme coulait sur la joue du jeune moine. Sans le quitter des yeux, il appela Hakkaï et Gojyo et leur fit signe de venir. Ils obéirent et furent surprit de voir le blond dans un tel état. Ils ne le virent pas longtemps car, il l'essuya et se leva. Les trois garçons le regardèrent un instant, avant de retourner à leurs occupations. Goku sentit une main le retenir et il comprit ce qu'il devait faire. Il attendit donc que les deux garçons s'en ailles avant de demander :

« Qui y a-t-il Sanzo ? »

« Tu voulais me parler ! Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Euh… Ah oui ! Pourrais-je te refaire un massage ce soir ? »

« Si tu veux ! »

« Merci »

Le moine alla dans la chambre et s'allongea sur le lit. Goku le rejoignit en se demandant s'il allait bien. Il lui posa la question et Sanzo répondit un «oui» très peut convainquant aux yeux du primate. Il l'embrassa et s'allongea à ses côtés. Hakkaï alla les voir pour leur dire que le manger était près et les garçons se levèrent. Même si cela se voyait, que tout le monde voulait poser des questions sur l'état de Sanzo, personnes n'osa le faire. Ils discutèrent de leur passé, depuis trois ans, et se à quoi ils pensaient. Quand ils s'aperçurent que tous et je dis bien tous, voulaient se revoirs, ils firent un pacte les unissant à jamais. A bout de patience Goku demanda :

« Sanzo tu es sur que sa va ? »

« Oui ! Répondit-il un peut ailleurs. »

« Ca n'en a pas l'air pourtant ». Risqua Gojyo

« Ils ont raison, tu ne veux pas quelque chose ? » Demanda Hakkaï

« Foutez-moi la paix. »

Il se leva et commença à partir. Goku lui retint à ses risques et périls.

« Minutes papillons ! Tu pourras nous enguenillé, et nous frapper autant que tu voudra mais tant que tu nous dira pas ce qu'il te met dans un tel état tu ne bougera pas d'ici. C'est clair ? »

Il l'assit sur une chaise et Gojyo lui annonça :

« Goku tu viens de signer ton arrêt de mort. »

Hakkaï sourit de la façon dont Goku avait parlé à Sanzo. Jamais personnes n'avait osé lui parler ainsi. Il est temps que les choses changes. Se dit-il. Les garçons mangèrent en silence, et Sanzo se leva pour allumer le poste radio. Ils entendirent une belle musique qui leur fit sortirent les mouchoirs :

_« Quelque soit le temps que sa prenne apprend lui que la vie est belle. Parle lui de ce voyage, de ce monde après les nuages d'un grand jardin en couleurs trouve les mots pour pas qu'elle pleur. Parle de ce cheval qui ma portée jusqu'au étoiles de ma maison dans le ciel. Raconte lui combien je l'aime. Combien je vous aime. »_ Goku avait chanter en même temps que la chanteuse. Hakkaï demanda depuis quand il la connaissait et le primate répondit que c'était depuis l'année dernière.

« Quand on l'entend en entier on comprend mieux pourquoi elle est si triste. » Ajouta-t-il

« A bon tu l'a entendus combien de fois entière ? » Demanda Gojyo

« Une dizaines de fois à peut près ».

« Tu dois la connaître par coeur alors ? » demanda Sanzo.

« Oui en effet. Mais au faite tu ne m'a pas répondus qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? »

« Rien je te l'ai déjà dit. »

« Euh… Mauvaise réponse. »

« Je te le dirais se soir »

« Tu a intérêt ! De toute façon je te préviens si se soir tu t'endors sans me l'avoir dis je te réveillerais et te torturais jusqu'à ce que tu me le dise. »

« Si tu veux. »

Sanzo se leva et alla dans la chambre. Dos tourner il ne s'aperçut pas que les trois garçons le regarder. Goku fut le dernier à le quitter des yeux pour débarrasser son bol. Hakkaï était entrain de discuter avec Gojyo quand Le primate arriva. Ils parlèrent tous les trois sur le comportement de Sanzo quand ce dernier arriva pour leur proposer une balade dans le parc. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, il entendit :

« Franchement l'état de Sanzo m'inquiète on dirait qu'il a peur de dévoiler ses problèmes et que l'on ne le prenne pas au sérieux. C'est stupide en plus c'est même pas vrai. Ou alors, il croit que je le trompe peut-être ? »

« Arrête de dire des sottises ouistiti ! » Répliqua le blond

Les trois garçons se retournèrent et regardèrent Sanzo. Le moine annonça le pourquoi il était venu. Ils acceptèrent et partirent se préparait. Dans le parc, ils virent au loin un brun et un roux discuter. C'est deux personnes ne leur était pas inconnus. Sanzo bifurqua sur un autre chemin, suivit peut après par les autres. Ils s'assirent près d'un arbre et discutèrent. Le groupe fut déranger vers une personnes étrangère qui leur demanda :

« Scusa, ché ora é ? » _(Excusez-moi qu'elle heure est-il ?)_

« Ci é luna quatordieci. » Répondit Goku. _(Il est une heure et quart)_

« Gracie » _(Merci)_

« Io ne voi prego » _(Je vous en prit)_

Sanzo ne fut pas surprit comparer aux deux autres, quand il entendit Goku répondre à la jeune femme.

« Depuis quand parle tu cette langue ? » Demanda Gojyo

« Pas longtemps » Répondit-il simplement

Ils continuèrent de discuter quand Sanzo fit signe aux autres de se lever. Le groupe commença à partir lorsqu'ils entendirent :

« Tiens mais regarder qui voila ? Goku tu m'a manquer c'est pour ça que je suis venu. Va tu enfin allait du bon côtés ?

Sanzo l'entendit murmurer son prénom

« Laisse-le tranquille Homura tu n'obtiendra rien de lui ! » Rétorqua le jeune moine.

Le dénommer Homura passa son chemin en souriant. Kogaji le regarda et avant de le suivre murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de Goku. Celui-ci l'observa s'éloigner et eu un sourire. Les garçons partirent plus loin quand ils entendirent un plouf. Ils se retournèrent et virent un Goku à la vaille. Sanzo l'aida à sortir et lui avertit de faire plus attention à l'avenir. On entendit un cri, un plouf, suivit d'un rire. Gojyo à la vaille demanda à se que Goku vienne l'aider et celui-ci obéit. Retenu par Hakkaï ils commencèrent à sortirent Gojyo mais ils tombèrent accidentellement à la flotte. Sanzo tendit la main à Hakkaï qui le tira dans l'eau. Et voila, en deux temps trois mouvement, les quatre amis se retrouvèrent tremper jusqu'au eaux. Trois d'entre eux éclatèrent de rire pendant que le dernier sortait de l'eau. Suivit de près par Hakkaï Sanzo aida les deux autres à sortir. Gojyo en sortant se prit un coup d'éventail. Puis Sanzo s'adressa aux trois

« LA PROCHAINE FOIS QUE QUELQU'UN VA DANS L'EAU PAR ACCIDENT OU PAR ENVIE JE LE LAISSERAI ET JE FORCERAI LES AUTRES A ME SUIVRE ! C'EST CLAIR ? »

« Mais rit un peut Sanzo ! Amuse toi fait comme nous. Ajouta Gojyo

Comme réponse il eu un regard noir qui lui fit tout comprendre. Goku avait baissé la tête et partit discrètement. Personne ne le vit mais au bout de dix minutes Hakkaï demanda :

« Sanzo, Gojyo vous ne savait pas ou est Goku ? »

« Non » Répondit Gojyo

« Il ne nous a pas suivit ? » Demanda Sanzo

« je ne le vois nulle part. » Répondit Hakkaï « Séparons nous »

Goku arriva près d'un rocher ou il s'assit et regarda l'eau coulait. Il était tellement concentrer, qu'il n'entendit pas Hakkaï arriver au bout de 10 minutes. Il l'appela doucement mais n'obtint pas de réponses. Le brun s'approcha, et s'assit à côté de lui.

« Il m'a dit qu'il ne le laisserait pas m'approcher. »

« Goku. Si tu avait vu sa réaction quand il la vu… Oh mais pourquoi tu es partit ? » Demanda t-il _(au bort du désespoir)_

« Il était près à nous abandonner quoi qu'il arrive. Alors qu'il m'abandonne je n'attend plus rien de lui. C'est fini. »

« Attend je reviens »

Il partit Chercher les garçons et revint au bout de cinq minutes :

« Oui donc tu disait quoi ? »

« Que si Sanzo voulait m'abandonner qu'il le fasse je n'attend plus rien de lui. »

Le concerner arriva auprès de lui, Hakkaï les laissa. Il entraîna Gojyo avec lui pour les laisser seul. Sanzo s'assit à ses côtés et lui répéta qu'il ne l'abandonnerait jamais. Goku n'avait pas l'air de le croire. Le moine le tourna vers lui, et le regarda dans le blanc des yeux, et répéta sa phrase. Jamais encore il ne l'avait regardait ainsi. Un regard des plus sérieux mélanger avec de la tendresse et de l'inquiétude à son égard. Goku baissa la tête et admira ses mains tremblantes. Sanzo commença à se lever pour partir quand Goku demanda timidement :

« Pourquoi tu ne t'amuse jamais avec nous ? »

« Parce que. Relève toi maintenant. »

« Répond moi Sanzo »

« On ne m'a pas envoyer ici pour que je m'amuse. Mais pour empêcher Gyumao de revenir. »

« Mais nous c'est pareil ça nous empêche pas de nous amuser pour autant. Pourquoi pas toi ? »

« Je ne suis pas venu ici pour m'amuser. »

« J'ai comprit tu ne sais pas t'amuser c'est ça ? »

« Mais non… »

« Ca ne fait rien je t'apprendrais »

Il se releva et commença à partir. Le jeune moine le retint est le regarda. Goku regarda les prunelles améthyste de Sanzo et demeura silencieux. Ce dernier le prit dans ses bras et lui demanda :

« Pourquoi as-tu sourit tout à l'heure quand Kogaji ta murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille ? »

« Car il m'a dit de le rejoindre se soir, seul ou accompagner, dans le parking en bas. Il va me donner un échantillon de la Besma » (Mot inventer).

« c'est quoi la Besma ?

Il lui expliqua ce que c'était et Sanzo eu un petit sourire. Puis ils rentrèrent tous les quatre et commencèrent la fameuse raclette. Il faisait tellement chaud que les garçons avaient ouvert les fenêtres. Mais cela ne suffit pas et bientôt tous se retrouvèrent torse nu. Gojyo alla dans la cuisine rejoindre Hakkaï qui laver un plat et lui demanda :

« Hakkaï je ne comprend pas à chaque fois que je regarde une certaine personne les battements mon cœur accélèrent et je suis dans une espèce de transe. J'ai envie de l'embrasser mais j'ai peur que cette personne me repousse c'est quoi à ton avis ? »

« Tu est amoureux ! Et sans être indiscret c'est qui ? »

« C'est…toi »

Hakkaï arrêta son « travail » et le regarda. Gojyo demeura silencieux, le regardant, et ne vit rien venir que le brun se réfugia dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Le soir Sanzo et Goku descendirent en bas et y trouvèrent seulement Kogaji. Comme prévu il lui donna l'antidote de son virus et partit en silence. Le moine lui demanda comment il pouvait être sur que c'était bien l'antidote et Goku répondit

« Regarde j'avais des boutons sur le bras ils ont disparut »

« Cela te suffit Sanzo ? »

« Oui » Répondit-il

« Merci Kogaji » Ajouta Goku

« De rien. Je vous laisse. Je suis attendus » Déclara t-il avant de disparaître. Puis les deux garçons remontèrent et rattrapèrent le temps perdu. D'un autre côté dans une chambre, Gojyo avait allongeait Hakkaï sur le lit, mais il n'arriva pas à aller plus loin que des tendres baises. Hakkaï pensant que c'était du au faite que c'était un garçon, commença à lui enlever sa chemise. Celui-ci prit peur et se recula :

« Arrête s'il te plaît ! »

« Qui y a-t-il Gojyo ? »

« Rien je… »

« Gojyo dis moi ce qui ne va pas ! »

« C'est à cause de Kogaji il a profiter que je dormais pour … »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Me violer. »

« QUOI ? »

« Chut on n'es pas tous seul ! »

« Mais Gojyo pourquoi tu ne la pas dis avant ? »

« Je ne voulais pas »

Ils discutèrent longtemps oubliant leurs envies. Plus tard Gojyo oublia ses problèmes et tous deux pénétrèrent l'autre. Ils s'endormirent après un tendre baiser et un doux câlin qui dura toute la nuit. Le primate de son côté, était douillettement installé près de son petit prince qui c'était endormit tendrement à ses côtés. Le lendemain les garçons se levèrent content de leur nuit passée. Hakkaï comme à son habitude alla dans la cuisine pour préparer le repas. Gojyo alla lui réclamer son bisou matinal et repartit dans la salle à manger. Ils déjeunèrent parlant de choses et d'autre en se regardant pour trois souriant mais tous tendrement. Puis Sanzo sourit et demanda à Goku d'arrêter ses chatouilles. La journée continua et se finissa dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Voila c'est fini j'espère que l'histoire vous à plus !

Laisser moi des reviews pour que je puisse savoir et soyez indulgent surtout merci

Mille bisous sur ma joue (crampe s'impose vraiment mdr) et à bientôt Bye.

LolaMalefoy.


End file.
